Speak Now
by Cha Cha Girl 143
Summary: Jayden's getting married to Mia,and Emily thinks it's a mistake.Will Emily be able to speak now,or will I t be too late?Song fic to Taylor Swift's song Speak now.


Speak Now

_I am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely barging in_

_On a white veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of boy _

_Who should be marring the wrong girl_

I wasn't the type of girl who barges in on a white veil occasion and Jayden wasn't the type to be marring the wrong cheated on me with Mia,we were best friends,but now we're enmies.I didn't want Jayden to tear us apart but it just happened.

_I sneeak in and see your friends _

_And her snotty little family _

_All dressed in pastel_

Antonio and I keep in touch because he could tell me how he was.I didn't want to keep in touch with Jayden because it would hurt me too much.I snuck in the wedding and saw him,Kevin,and Mike in a pew.I saw her snotty family in the front were all dressed in this ugly pastel color.I hope that she looks better than her ugly and snotty family.

_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid_

_Somewhere back inside a room_

_Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

Well,apparently I was looks absolutly horrible.I saw her yelling at a bridesmaid in the back had on a dress that looked like a pastry looked better on her fake wedding with Jayden than she does in her real one.I can't believe it.I just can't.

_This..._

_Is surely not what you thought it would be_

_I..._

_Lose myself in a daydream_

_Where I stand and say_

I found Jayden in another room even though I didn't go in.I could tell by the look on his face that this wedding is not what he thought it would be.I lost myself in a daydream were I stood and said...

_Don't say yes_

_Run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church_

_At the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out_

_And they said speak now_

That was the reason I was now.I wanted was the one person that was my one and only.I knew he still loved me,Antonio told me he did.I just wish he choose me over Mia and then I would be here insted of her.

_Fond gestures are exchanged_

_And the organ starts to play a song _

_That sounds like a death march_

Fond gestures were the organ started to play a song that really sounded like a death march,not a bridel march.I really wish that Jayden would just drop out of 's too good for Mia.

_And I am hiding in the curtains_

_It seems that I was uninvited_

_By your lovely bride to be_

_She..._

_Floats down the aisle_

_Like a pageant queen_

_But I..._

_Know..._

_You wish it was me_

_You wish it was me_

_Don't ya?_

I was hiding in the curtains,because apparently Mia never sent me an only way I found out about the wedding was through Antonio,he told me when,where,and everything else.I was glad Antonio said this,cause this is the only chance were I can get Jayden back,or else I would lose him for walked down the ailse like a pageant queen.I knew Jayden wished it was me.I know he did,didn't he?In the meantime,I thought about what I was going to say to Jayden when the preacher said speak now...

_Don't say yes_

_Run away now_

_I'll meet you whe you're out of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out_

_And they said speak now_

Those words were the exact same words that I needed to say.I just knew it.

_Don't say yes _

_Run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out _

_And they said speak now_

_Ooooooh _

_Said speak now_

Those words were just what I needed to say.I knew they were right.I was starting to think that I could win Jayden back but I wasn't sure.

_I hear the preacher say_

_Speak now or forever hold your peace_

_There's the silence I stand up with shaking hands_

_All eyes on me_

_Horrified looks from everyone in the room_

_But I'm only looking at you_

I heard the preacher say the words I've been waiting for,speak was a heartbeat of silence there was my last chance.I stood up with shaking of the eyes were on looks came from everywhere in the room,well every one except was glaring at me.I decided to add some more parts to my speech as I began...

_I am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

_So don't say yes run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out_

_When they said speak now_

I finished say what I was going to say.I stood there for a minute and when Jayden didn't do anything,I ran off.I got outside and I heard footsteps behind me.I turned around to find Jayden behind me and he said...

_Let's run away now_

_I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door_

_Baby _

_I didn't say my vows_

_So glad you were around when they said speak now._

We went back inside and I was the one Jayden married that day,not we've been together ever since with 2 beautiful children and we couldn't be more happier!


End file.
